


Warming Up

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Cock Warming, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Thor warms you up after a walk in the rain
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 46





	Warming Up

The rain storm was sudden and cold. Why had you let yourself get caught up in it? Oh wait… because you loved walking outside when it looked rainy. It reminded you of the man you loved.

What you hadn’t expected was for the rain to be so cold. When you got back to the apartment, you were shivering like crazy. It took you a moment after getting inside to realize you weren’t alone. You quickly turned to see…

“Thor! You’re back!”

You ran into the god’s open arms, warming up quickly in his strong embrace. It didn’t take Thor long to realize you were wet, though. He chuckled, making you feel the vibrations in his chest.

“Out walking in the rain, darling?” Thor asked.

You nodded. “Although I didn’t expect it to be so cold.”

Thor pulled back, looking you over and seeing your wet clothes. “Then we should warm you up. Why don’t you go get out of those wet clothes while I start a fire in the fireplace?”

Agreeing, you quickly went into your bedroom to get changed. Once your wet clothes were off, you grabbed the fluffy robe out of the closet, not wanting to wear much with your god of a boyfriend around. Already you felt warmer at the thought of the fun the two of you could have.

When you went back out to the front room, Thor looked up from the fireplace. And then did a double take. You giggled as he got up and came over to you. 

“My darling, you certainly look ready to be warmed up by a real man,” Thor said as he pulled you close, his large hands on your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Take me and warm me up, Thor,” you said with a mischievous glint in your eye.

“Oh, I’ll do more than that, love,” Thor growled. “I will fill you with my seed, make you full, and soon you’ll be with child, my child.”

You moaned at Thor’s words. The thought of being so completely filled by him and becoming pregnant turned you on even more. And you knew Thor would make good on his promise. 

“Please,” you begged. “I want that so much, Thor! Make me the mother of your child!”

Quickly, masterfully, both your clothing and his were off and Thor pulled you down to the couch, covering you with his large body. As he pushed inside you, you felt like screaming with how good it felt. Thor was so thick and long, it seemed like you could feel him everywhere.

With ragged pants and moans, Thor started thrusting in and out. It was all you could do to hold him as your tether. Before long, all you could see was stars and all you could feel was Thor. You came with a scream of his name.

As you tightened around Thor, he groaned. With a few more thrusts, he came inside you, spilling his seed into you. When both of you came down from the high, Thor kissed you. You certainly felt warmed up from the inside out. When you tried to pull away, Thor stopped you.

“I need to be inside you for a little longer. Why don’t you keep me warm for a while, make sure that my seed takes?”

You wholeheartedly agreed, as the feeling of Thor’s cock inside you was too good to truly want to escape. Besides, you were starting to feel a little sleepy. Thor smiled as he saw you yawn.

“Sleep, my love. We’ll keep each other warm.”


End file.
